The Avengers (AnimatedFan195 Human Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Marvel's 2012 superhero film "The Avengers" Plot The Asgardian Hans encounters Hardlight, the leader of an extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri. In exchange for retrieving the Tesseract, a powerful energy source of unknown potential, Hardlight promises Hans an army with which he can subjugate Earth. Ford Pines, director of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and his lieutenant Agent Wendy Corduroy arrive at a remote research facility during an evacuation, where physicist Alistair Krei is leading a research team experimenting on the Tesseract. Agent Trevor Trengrove explains that the object has begun radiating an unusual form of energy. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a wormhole, allowing Hans to reach Earth. Hans takes the Tesseract and uses his scepter to enslave Krei and a few other agents, including Dipper Pines, to aid him in his getaway. In response to the attack, Ford reactivates the "Avengers Initiative". Agent GoGo Tomago is sent to Kolkata to recruit Hiro Hamada to trace the Tesseract through its gamma radiation emissions. Trevor visits Kristoff to have him review Krei's research, and Ford approaches Jack Frost with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract. In Stuttgart, Dipper steals iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract's power while Hans causes a distraction, leading to a brief confrontation with Jack, Kristoff and GoGo that ends with Hans' surrender. While Hans is being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Maui, his adoptive brother, arrives and frees him, hoping to convince him to abandon his plan and return to Asgard. After a confrontation with Kristoff and Jack, Maui agrees to take Hans to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying aircraft carrier, the Helicarrier. Upon arrival, Hans is imprisoned while Hiro and Kristoff attempt to locate the Tesseract. The Avengers become divided, both over how to approach Hans and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to harness the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extraterrestrials. As the group argues, Dipper and Hans' other possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling one of its engines in flight and causing Hiro to transform into Everest. Kristoff and Jack work to restart the damaged engine, and Maui attempts to stop Everest's rampage. GoGo reluctantly fights Dipper, and knocks him unconscious, breaking Hans' mind control. Hans escapes after killing Trevor and ejecting Maui from the airship, while Everest falls to the ground after attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet. Ford uses Trevor's death to motivate the Avengers into working as a team. Kristoff and Jack realize that for Hans, simply defeating them will not be enough; he needs to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Hans uses the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device Krei built, to open a wormhole above Stark Tower to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching his invasion. Jack, Kristoff, GoGo, Dipper and Maui rally in defense of Newton York City, the wormhole's location. Hiro arrives and transforms into Everest, and together the Avengers battle the Chitauri while evacuating civilians. Everest finds Hans and beats him into submission. GoGo makes her way to the wormhole generator, where Krei, freed from Hans' mind control, reveals that Hans' scepter can be used to shut down the generator. Meanwhile, Ford's superiors from the World Security Council attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Midtown Manhattan. Kristoff intercepts the missile and takes it through the wormhole toward the Chitauri fleet. The missile detonates, destroying the Chitauri mothership and disabling their forces on Earth. Kristoff's suit loses power, and he falls back through the wormhole just as GoGo closes it. Kristoff goes into freefall, but Everest saves him from crashing into the ground. In the aftermath, Maui returns Hans and the Tesseract to Asgard, while Ford expresses confidence that the Avengers will return if and when they are needed. In a mid-credits scene, Hardlight confers with his master Drago Bludvist about the failed attack on Earth. Cast *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Kristoff (Frozen) *Bruce Banner - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *The Hulk - Everest (Abominable) *Thor - Maui (Moana) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Nick Fury - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Loki - Hans (Frozen) *Phil Coulson - Trevor Trengrove (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Maria Hill - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Pepper Potts - Anna (Frozen) *Erik Selvig - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *The Other - Hardlight (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Thanos - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:The Avengers Movie Spoof